Chapter 125
is the 125th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Kirsch says that he will punish Asta for dirtying his beautiful face, which Asta just thinks about how he will not be able to defend against both Kirsch and Magna. Asta also thinks about how the crystal will be destroyed and wonders what to do, when the rogue tells him to go after Kirsch. As Asta heads out to face against Kirsch, the rogue places a magic circle on the crystal. As Magna throws another fireball, the rogue thinks about how its useless since the magic circle covers the entire crystal. As the fireball is reflected back, Magna pulls out his Grand Slam and swings at the incoming fireball. The fireball suddenly vanishes and hits Magna, which Magna thinks about the fireball's effect was copied and comments about how his magic is amazing. Asta easily erases Kirsch cherry blossoms, which Kirsch comments about how Asta's Anti Magic is a filthy, despicable, unspeakable power. Kirsch then says that he will destroy Team B's crystal from mid-air, which Asta thinks about how the crystal will be destroyed since he won't be able to defend against all of Kirsch's cherry blossoms. Kirsch says that he will put all of his power into his next spell, even through it might be indecent or unseemly. Suddenly Kirsch is caught in a trap, which the rogue comments about how Kirsch let his magic sensing slip and how he can set trap in mid-air. Kirsch says that he can easily get out of the trap, which Asta easily gets close to Kirsch and knocks him out. The rogue comments about how this is humiliating for Kirsch because he was knocked unconscious twice in one match. Suddenly Sol shows up and says that she will be taking revenge, while also having her golem throws a punch. As Asta worries about the crystal, Sol's golem suddenly stops. As Sol wonders what is wrong with her golem, she suddenly notices that there are vines on her golem. In a flashback, Mimosa uses her Magic Flower Guidepost to find out that Team C's crystal is within Sol's golem. Mimosa also says that victory will be theirs when her Control Magic Grass activates. Mimosa continues to says that her spell will take time to activate and that they will have to continue to find like they know nothing of the seed plan. Sol then tries to get her golem under her control, when the golem reveals the crystal hidden in itself. Asta takes this chance to destroy Team C's crystal and the officials announce that Team B are the winners. As Asta tells the rogue that he was able to work with them, which the rogue thinks about how he went along with what Asta wanted and comments about how they would have won easily if Asta didn't destroy their traps. The rogue tells Sol that she won't have lost if she was more sensitive and attuned to her magic. The rogue also tells Magna that he should explain how his magic works and should just act instead. The rogue then tells Kirsch that he was too arrogant and even lost focus when he was countered. Asta tells the rogue that he went to far and he should be a little nicer. Mimosa tells her brothers that commoners are sometimes driven to the extreme from their needs sometimes but that true beauty cannot be taken away, while also remembering that child stealing some food for her sibling. Kirsch tells Mimosa to not look at him since he is not beautiful, which Mimosa comments that Kirsch is the most beautiful he has ever been after fighting all out against a commoner. Kirsch thinks about Asta and Magna's fight, and how he didn't want to accept it but it was indeed beautiful. The official announce they will be moving onto the second match of the second round, which will be Team E vs Team G. Fights *Team B vs. Team C Events *Royal Knights Selection Exam Magic and Spells used References Navigation